Status Block
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: She was just herself. And Entei wished he could do the same. And maybe, because of that, it had driven him to meet her. And maybe, because of that, he had grown fond of her. And maybe, because of that, he found comfort." -SU's challenge.-


**Hehe, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**Well, I decided to whip this up for not only SilverUmbra's challenge, but also for my excuse for writing something for Thanksgiving. :D Though… it's not really Thanksgiving related but…**

**Ah well!**

**It was fun writing!**

**So, the pairing is EnteixNinetales. Hehe… something I have yet to try! :)**** Sorry if it seems sort of rushed though. Dx**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY and have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Status Block"

Unlike most species, a legendary was considered the most sacred off all 'statuses'. There was no higher rank. Each one was immortal- powerful beyond the common Pokemon's understanding. Their minds were complex and filled with the wise advice of thousands of years. Their presence could fill one of a strange mixture of awe, fear, and respect. Every legendary was almost a blessing to see, let alone talk to.

But… who ever said they felt… happy about their status?

Because, in reality, a few detested it…

And Entei just had to be one of them.

He loathed the feeling of always being feared and everyone cowering at his presence. He hated it when humans tried to capture him. He was sick of everyone expecting him to be an almighty god of a certain region.

He disliked the fame…

He didn't want it.

And maybe that's why he found interest in _her._

She wasn't being restrained and judged on whatever she did. She just did what she desired, and no one seemed to mind. Her mind was brilliant- smarter then any Pokemon he had seen and Entei respected that. She never seemed to be bothered by anyone's remark to her. She was just…

Herself.

And Entei wished he could do the same…

And maybe, because of that thought, it had driven him to meet her.

And maybe, because of that, he had found a liking within her.

And maybe, because of that, he had grown fond of her.

And maybe, because of that, he had come to visit her every day.

And maybe, because of that…

He found comfort.

But he knew deep down inside the rules of the legendary code and tried to keep himself from having contact with her.

Because it was all simple…

He was a legendary, and she was a common Pokemon. And, because of that status, he knew he couldn't remain with her forever.

But that didn't seem to stop him.

Because, deep down, there was just something about her that drew him in… and he refused to resist.

And it would cost him deeply.

* * *

A heavy panting in the distance caused a small smile on a white fox's muzzle, azure eyes alighting with happiness before she continued her business of plucking the oran berries off the bush in front of her with her teeth. She crushed each delicate berry with a simple snap at her jaws, enjoying the blue liquid going down her throat each time she gulped. A blue residue clung onto the outside of her mouth, the Ninetales ignoring it fully as she continued to eat. Her nine tails swished back and forth contently in the air, each one reflecting off a beam of light cause by the sun above her location.

She felt a small rumbling underneath her four paws, unable to help herself smiling at knowing what was soon to come. However, instead of jumping for joy like most would, she kept her cool, the best poker face in the world masking her emotions. She continued on eating.

"Hey Ryuu…"

The said Ninetailes gave her head a small nod at her name, head never turning to the large beast that had just heroically leaped through the bushed behind her.

"May I get at least a 'hello'?"

A simple giggle was heard from the fox before she gave her tails a shake at that question. "Since when did the almighty Entei ever want a greeting?"

"Since he started to visit you."

"Interesting." Ryuu purred, continuing with her business of eating. She swallowed one oran berry before proceeding, "And what a discovery I have found. Does the powerful fire lion actually have a heart under his cold exterior?"

"And what are you suggesting?"

The Ninetales gave a nonchalant shrug. "That maybe you actually have feelings and that you're almighty act is falling apart, eh?" She gave a wide smile at her remark, azure eyes scanning across the almost bare bush for more berries.

A large fire lion stepped forward, white cloak fluttering under the windy conditions within the air. His brown mane seemed to be glowing with power, yet each step he took, it seemed to have some hidden grace that contradicted. He tilted his plated face upwards, unable to help himself feel a bit _amused_ at the Ninetales' antics. "I see… And since when did you conjure up this assumption?"

Ryuu seemed to ignore his question before she answered quietly, "Ever since you first visited me."

Entei narrowed his scarlet eyes at her answer before stopping his advance once more until he could fully see her face that was now digging through the bush for more food. He gave a low, playful growl. "Interesting."

Ryuu finally fixed her gaze upon his, a slender grin growing upon her white muzzle.

* * *

And so was the relationship between the two.

Entei knew exposing himself to such a common Pokemon was a risky plan, but he couldn't help it.

There was just something about her. The way she spoke to him. The way she smiled at him. The way she treated him. It was all different to what most would do. Because, in reality, she saw both of them as…

Equal.

She gave no heed or worry about their status. She never pondered on the fact that he was a legendary- one of the most powerful beings in the universe- and that she was a simple Pokemon that he could destroy anytime he pleased. The thought never passed her mind. Because, he was just a Pokemon and so was she.

And that was all that mattered.

However, the fire lion didn't seem all too sure.

Sure, they were both Pokemon, but what would happen when it was her time to leave and fall asleep forever? He wouldn't have any companion to talk to. He wouldn't be able to hear her laugh again. He wouldn't be able to discuss anything with her.

He wouldn't have any comfort.

And it worried him deeply.

* * *

"Ryuu… may I ask you something?"

The Ninetales's ears pricked forward at hearing the familiar voice of her companion that had visited her every day since their fateful meeting. She just gave her slender head a small nod. "Of course… but since when did Entei ever seek any consoling within me?"

The legendary of fire gave a small grunt before continuing, "Since he needed help." The said lion gave a small sigh; scarlet eyes filled with wonderment as Ryuu continued her nonchalant walk through the grassy field, Entei walking beside her. "I need to know something Ryuu… What will happen after your time on this planet goes away?"

The Ninetales put up her poker face once more, azure eyes looking downward and feeling a bit surprised at his question. She never did ponder about her future much. She gave a small sigh, feeling a bit of wonderment also bloom up within her soft fur before she glanced at Entei. "When did this concern you anyway?"

The lion looked downward, a hue of sadness deep within his scarlet irises. "Since I met you and we exchanged our greetings."

"I see… and why do you wonder?"

Entei gave a small dry chuckle. "Because I'm afraid I'll lose the thing I find comfort in."

"Then I don't think it's much of a problem then."

The legendary gave a bewildered look that contorted on his red and white plated face. "And why do you say that?"

"Because… if I truly mean so much to you, don't worry about the future. Just indulge in the present and worry when the time will come."

Entei just gave a small nod, feeling his worries die down a bit- yet doubt always in his heart.

* * *

And so was his question answered.

Entei knew she was usually right in her sayings, but something about her voice that day sent his brain into a frenzy of nerve-racking thoughts. Did she worry about that when the day would come? Or was she cool and calm as usual?

Sometimes, the legendary found her mysterious answers a bit annoying…

Yet he still found comfort in them.

But, alas, as the days pass, the day they both dread fell near. And soon, it was just creeping around the corner, ready to take the Ninetales in its clutches and inflict a series of emotions in Entei's heart.

The fire lion knew it was near. He could feel her energy depleting, yet her wisdom continued on increasing. He wouldn't lose her…

Not until he could say goodbye.

* * *

"Ryuu…"

The Ninetales didn't hear her name, ears finally failing her as she laid down on the grassy ground, feeling extremely tired in all her clouded thoughts.

_Entei knew it was time._

He walked forward, feeling sadness drench his voice as he laid beside her, head resting gently on her neck.

_Because…_

_Every common Pokemon has a due date, while he didn't…_

_And so he hated his legendary status even more._

"Ryuu…" He whispered once more, feeling tears stream down his furry face before hearing and feeling her purr slightly.

"Entei…" She replied, her voice cracking. Her tail laid limb on the grass, eyes shut.

"It's time, isn't it?"

The Ninetales cleared her throat slightly before responding, "I believe so."

Silence was left between them as they indulged in the past. The bonding and talking they had. The playful remarks and feelings shared. Their ever blooming friendship growing into something even more…

"Goodbye Entei." Ryuu whispered to the fire lion. She gave drew one final breath before continuing, "I love you…"

The fire lion gave a low growl, feeling angry and sadness in a weird combination as he watched her slip away from the world, tears covering his face as he nestled his face even further in her soft fur. "I love you too Ryuu…"

And so were the last words exchanged.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
